


Of Love and Labatt

by Duck_Life



Series: X-Men Shorties [19]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Beer, Conversations, Friendship/Love, Gen, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 12:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20096998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duck_Life/pseuds/Duck_Life
Summary: A conversation between Heather and Logan set after Uncanny X-Men #139-40.





	Of Love and Labatt

“Where’s your chaperone?” Heather asks, opening a beer for herself and clinking it against Logan’s. He’d come back from the Wendigo misadventure tired but grinning, and she’s eager to have at least a couple of drinks together before he has to head back to the States. 

Logan tips his beer back and glugs. “Annie’s showin’ him the sights,” he says, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “She scared the bejeezus outta him earlier, you shoulda seen it. He jumped about ten feet in the air.” 

“Sorry I missed it,” she says, picking at the label on her bottle. “He seems nice. He seems… good for you.” Her words are heavy and she’s giving him a pretty meaningful look. 

“Aw… hey, well,” Logan says, taking another sip of beer to avoid having to respond to that. No, it’s no accident that he picked Kurt to accompany him up to Ottawa as opposed to Ororo or Pete or, hell, Warren. “Ain’t like that.”

“So what is it like?” Heather asks. 

Logan sighs. “It’s… t’be honest, I don’t really know.”

“Well, can I give you a hint?” she says, reaching across the table to hold his hand loosely. “You probably should’ve told him your name at some point.” 

“He didn’t ask!”

“‘He didn’t ask,’ please,” Heather says, rolling her eyes. "You've just been letting all your new friends call you Wolverine? What do you say when you order a pizza, you order it under Wolverine? 'Two large pepperonis for the Wolverine.'"

She takes another sip of beer while Logan glares at her. Whether or not he likes it, Heather’s always been able to cut through his bullshit like a knife through butter. Ororo reminds him of her in that respect, kind of. “People shouldn’t have to ask, Logan, it’s your damn name.” 

“Yeah, well,” Logan huffs. “Don’t see why it matters.”

“It kind of doesn’t,” she says with a shrug. “He didn’t need to know your name to follow you all the way to the Great White North. I get the feeling he’d follow you anywhere. And you’d follow him right back, yeah?” 

Logan answers without looking at her, letting the answer fall into his now-empty can of beer. “... Yeah.” He leans back on two chair legs to grab another can of beer from the fridge. 

“Another one, really?” Heather asks with an amused smirk.

“Hey, I can’t get Labatt in Westchester,” Logan argues. “Maybe about the only downside to runnin’ with the X-Men instead of Department H.” 

“You miss it?”

“Hell yes,” he says. “The Elf’s been tryin’ to get me to enjoy Hefeweizen but it ain’t the same.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

“Yeah, I know.” They drink in silence. Heather cleans her glasses on the hem of her shirt just for something to do with her hands. 

“Mac and I were mad at you when you left,” Heather says finally. “But… I’m glad, Logan, I’m really glad you found the X-Men. I’m glad you found people who care about you. I hoped… I was jealous, sure, but I hoped you would find people who love you the way we loved you.” Her bottle forms little condensation rings on the table. “Did you?”

He has a family in Westchester. He has a… he has a  _ something _ in Kurt, a  _ someone _ , a friend and a companion who knows just what to say to him but also knows when to be quiet when he needs quiet. 

And sometimes in those stretches of silence, Logan will glance over at him and find Kurt looking right back with those yellow eyes of his. Sometimes Logan ignores all his misgivings and imagines what it might be like if he let himself want something, someone. 

“I’ll let ya know when I know,” Logan promises. 

He’s been needing this— cold beer, warm smiles, familiar friends and faces. He has good memories in this house and with this woman. 

But it’s good, too, to know that he has something waiting for him when he goes home. That he has someone to share it with, if he would only let himself. 


End file.
